


MONSTER

by WolfyChan



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan





	MONSTER

怪物，不祥的物种，往往与死亡有紧密联系，有些人也称之为野兽。  
只要披上了人的外套，悄然无息地飘荡在城市里的话，人类和怪物的区别又在哪里呢？

0.

人类沉迷于毒品与性的原因多种多样。可能是因为悲伤，可能是因为痛苦，可能是狂欢之后的空虚，或者是雨夜里的寒冷。  
但沉迷于杀戮呢？  
浅上藤乃被酒瓶击中背部而匍匐在地的时候，她的脑海里空空荡荡，失焦的紫色眼睛茫然地望着道路的某处。她丝毫察觉不到双腿之间的异样感。她全身伤痕累累，被混混们扯坏的礼园绀色制服缝隙里，殴打所产生的红痕反衬着她白皙的皮肤。但无论是性侵还是欺凌留下的伤，对她而言只是行动不便的原因之一。真正让她感到不适的，是腹部隐隐约约的疼痛。  
——肯定是被他们拿刀刺中了吧。  
少女仅仅是摸了一下自己的腹部，她纤细的双手就染上了鲜血。  
“好疼……”  
血液顺着墙壁缓缓流下。她撑着斑驳的墙壁，慢慢站起，头发的末梢因为汗水而黏在一块。空气中弥漫着体液和血腥的味道。在她的侧面 ，五六个小混混形体扭曲地躺在路边。他们的脖颈、手骨、身体，就像坏掉的回形针那样怪异地扭着。除却那些勉强能看出样貌的头部，那些尸体连人类都算不上。   
在晦暗的灯光中，身为优等生的浅上藤乃甚至不需要认真清点，仅仅是瞥了一眼，就发觉了尸体堆中的异样。  
——溜掉了一个。  
她跌跌撞撞地站起来，无意间踢到了一个小混混尸体的头部，但她毫不在意，只是用一只手捂着疼痛的腹部，一边往前趔趄地行走着。腹部的绞痛加剧了，她视线时而清晰，时而模糊。  
——要把他们都杀掉，才好。  
雨开始零零星星地下，水滴黏腻地打在洒满了泥的小巷中，与刚刚溅射出的血液一起凝结成块。  
这是杀人魔出没的第一夜。

1.

两仪式接到委托的时候，心情并不很舒畅。  
她不是很坦率的人。虽然拥有动物般的直觉，却和动物一般不擅言辞。  
“简而言之，就是这样啦。”黑桐干也无奈的笑容不知怎么地让她有些生气。  
黑发少女当然什么也没反驳。她仅仅是把双手交叉，放在纯白和服宽阔的袖兜里，一声不响地离开了。  
夜里的闲逛是她最喜欢的。老实说，她根本不知道喜欢是什么。她只觉得在空无一人的地方闲逛，就好像在原野上驰骋，或者是在黑暗中寻找猎物一样，令人身心顺畅。  
在她的情感分类里，只有爽快和不爽快之分。冥冥之中，她与世间万物相联系，连呼吸都是一体的。  
而此刻，在这片空旷的工厂房旁，她嗅到了杀戮的味道。  
“出来。”  
和服的少女在原地站着，身体的两侧都是巨大集装箱，昏黄的路灯编织出她的影子。  
在集装箱与集装箱之间形成的拐角有一个小小的人影。  
两仪式背对着人影，她不需要后退，也不需要转身。她能呼吸到那个影子的位置。  
那个人影渐渐地、踉踉跄跄地从拐角处缓缓走出。那是一位过于苗条的少女，她面色憔悴，有一头紫色的披肩长发。她一只手放在腹部，眼神躲躲闪闪，看起来很是孱弱。  
“您认识……凑启太吗？”那个少女的声音细得像线一样。她的脸对于女孩来说过分苍白了，嘴唇也缺乏血色。  
“不知道。”和服的少女毫不犹豫地回答。  
“……那失礼了。”  
紫色长发的少女低下头，继续趔趄地往前行走着，似乎每一步都非常艰难。两仪式眯起眼睛，像端详猎物的猫一样盯着她一瘸一拐的身影。在她瘦弱的身躯即将湮灭在道路无光无亮的尽头时，两仪式从后面喊住了她。  
“喂，你。”  
那位少女转过头看着她，暗红色的眼眸无神地看着两仪式的身形。有那么一瞬间，两仪式从那双失去焦点的、迷茫的眼睛里，闻到了一丝孤独。黑发的少女皱了皱眉，她并不需要这种无用的信息。让她感到不顺畅的并不只是这个紫发少女的孤独，而是另外的什么东西。  
她不明白，但她想要知道。  
和服的少女三步并作两步地向前，在距离那个紫发少女大约几米左右的地方停下。  
“我说你啊，”她使用着极为粗暴的男性用语，“是不是喜欢杀人？”  
“……为什么……这么说……”  
那个少女明显吓了一跳，或许是被两仪式过于严肃的面容所惊吓，她往后退了一步。  
“你身上有那股味道。在看到你的眼睛的时候，就立刻明白了。”两仪式完全不在乎那个少女害怕的心情，就像要看穿她似的死死地盯着在她面前的紫发少女，“你是和我一样的怪物。”  
“……什么嘛，什么怪物……您真是会开玩笑。”  
紫发的少女有些局促地捋着肩侧的头发。  
“不承认吗？”  
两仪式眯着的眼睛愈来愈灰暗，她平日里略有些空洞的灰眼睛 此刻洋溢着异样的神采。她从兜里变幻出她的小刀。  
那个少女显然受到了十足的惊吓。她往后又退了几步，头低低的，按揉着腹部的手更加用力地抓着制服的一侧，几乎要把制服都拧断那般。  
“哈，怪物？……我怎么可能和您一样？！”  
她低声说着，尽管声音仍旧纤细，但从那提高的声调里，明显可以听出一些恼怒。  
“我刚刚就发现你了。那小巷里有不少尸体。”  
“……那又怎么样？”  
紫发少女声音在发抖，她害怕极了。是的，她本该害怕极了。可不知道为什么，她的身体竟然丝毫不恐惧，双腿也没有发抖。她只是直直地立在那里，由于没有勇气直视对面少女灼灼的目光，灰红的眼睛不知看向哪块的地砖。  
夏夜的风自海上拂来。吹动少女披肩的长发，也轻轻地扬起黑发少女的纯白和服。  
“没什么。”  
纯白和服的少女瞥了她一眼，甩了甩手里的小刀。那把刀在她的指尖上转了一圈，又稳稳当当地回到了她腿边的刀鞘里。  
“是我的错觉罢了。”  
她转过身，头也不回地向着工厂的另一边走去。  
紫发少女——不，应该叫她浅上藤乃——愣在原地。她抬起头，眼神如一颗钉子一般死死地盯着远去和服少女的背影，暗红色眼眸中的神情与刚才的无神或恐惧所截然不同，那是一种饱含着极端异样的光芒、充斥着毫不掩饰的杀戮气息的眼神。  
这是杀人魔出没的第二夜。

2

后来事情就明朗了。  
两仪式很快从橙子那里获得了关于启太少年的其他讯息。和黑桐鲜花在亚宁埃尔贝咖啡厅的会面也让她琢磨清了那夜遇到的少女的身份。  
浅上藤乃，通常穿着礼园制服，拥有紫色长发，身高一米六，腹部似乎有伤，身上有浓烈的怪物的味道。  
这就是两仪式如野兽般的直觉给她带来的全部讯息。因此，当她们在暴风雨中的宽展大桥上再次会面时，她丝毫不为浅上藤乃的出现而感到诧异。

两仪式追逐着这只杀戮的怪物到宽展大桥时，那座大桥就快要塌了。  
在夏季的暴风雨中，加固得不甚牢靠的钢筋摇曳不定。尘土和雨水剧烈拍打着地面，狭小的大桥间层里，她们的追逐就像七月的狂风一样自然。  
浅上藤乃的动作不是很快，但她总是巧妙地把握两人之间的位置。她很熟悉这里，总是利用着错综复杂的地形来躲避和服少女横冲直撞的攻击。她会在适当的时候，将空间加以扭曲。钢筋砰地一声失去形体，地面忽的一下岔开一个缝。浅上藤乃的腹部比以往还要疼痛，但她不在乎。她已经搞不清楚到底是为什么要这么尽力地与那个怪物一般的和服少女厮打，正如她根本不明白生命的意义那样。  
疼痛，这份疼痛是——  
她这一生从未有过的活着的证明。  
支撑着大桥间层的墙壁在她的扭曲中彻底分崩离析，失去了石块的阻挡，暴风雨倾泻而下。打湿了浅上藤乃的衣领和紫色长发。  
她不断地喘着气，身体的不适感比以往还要强烈。她腹部的疼痛是那么尖锐，又是那么的真切地让她意识到她体内那股磅礴的、犹如风雨一般的生命力。她在模糊的意识中一次又一次进行着计算。她过往的生命里从未有过疼痛。浅上藤乃总像这样计算着、操控着一切，每时每刻都思考着到底要怎么样装出因为疼痛而行动不便的样子。同样的，因为缺乏经验，她从未担忧他人会因为疼痛而悲伤。疼痛怎么会带来悲伤呢？疼痛明明——明明是和暴风雨一样宏大又顺畅的交响乐啊。  
而此刻，那个名为两仪式的少女的手臂，一定被折断了吧。  
就像那个夜晚的小混混们一样，一边发出凄厉的惨叫，一边像用过的毛巾一样被她的能力随便拧成一团吧。  
浅上藤乃的嘴角不自觉地勾起。她的双脚因为身体的不适感而发软，身体快要因为高热和疼痛而倒下，但她的心情却比以往任何时候都要昂扬。  
“呵……你果然是怪物。”  
浅色和服的少女不知何时再次站在她十五米外的地方。她从层层钢筋和交叠石块的阴影走出，她微微笑着，神情有些挑衅，毫不恐惧，似乎完全不被疼痛所侵蚀。  
怎么会——  
她明明已经看见两仪式的左臂被完全折断，手臂垂下的部分还显出不正常的青紫色，那是组织完全坏死的证明。正常人被折断一只手臂，无论再怎么坚持，也该放弃了。更何况是面对浅上藤乃这样恐怖的“扭曲”一样的能力。  
“你曾经嚷嚷着说，你和我不一样对吧？”  
那个和服少女玩弄着她手中的小刀，一步一步地往前走。  
——不要，不要接近我。  
墙体已经完全被破坏，浅上藤乃的背后是虚空，而虚空之下是暴风雨中无尽奔流的大海。  
她无处可逃，但近身战对她而言毫无优势。她继续计算着，一次又一次、嘶声力竭地扭曲着面前的空间。  
“那我就承认你和我不一样好了。”  
黑发少女的灰黑眼睛里闪着幽幽的青紫色光芒，她不再是那个寻找不到存在的意义而四处流浪的野兽。她现在是闻到血腥气味的嗜血之鬼，凌厉又贪婪地盯着浅上藤乃扭曲的能力、以及她扭曲的面容。  
纯白的和服早就被尘土和血液打湿。她早已坏死的左手湿漉漉地滴着雨水和血。那只手随着她躲避浅上藤乃的攻击而移动的身躯，如风中芦苇一般左右晃动。她的右手抓着小刀，刀反射着晦暗的天穹，一道又一道地划开空气。  
本该扭曲的空间，都因为那把刀划开的某些物质，轻而易举地恢复原状。  
“浅上藤乃，你是比我更加、更加恐怖的怪物啊。”  
不对，不对，我怎么会是怪物——  
被直呼其名的紫发少女瞪大双眼，她面容比方才更加扭曲。理智和计算已经尽数丢失，她只是在空气中无力地比划着，画出的能力被面前逼近的少女一下又一下地轻而易举化解。  
十米，五米，一米。她被两仪式的刀逼迫得无处可退，已经是强弩之末了。  
她的后背抵着冰凉的地面，双腿蜷起，风雨模糊了她的双眼。两仪式跪坐在她的身上，身体往前倾，刀尖抵着紫发少女的颈部。  
灰色的眼睛对着暗红色的眸子。  
染血的纯白和服映着破败的全黑礼园西式制服。  
两仪式的气息是那么的接近，以至于浅上藤乃都要心跳加速得失去意识。  
她们的呼吸对着呼吸，连脉搏频率都是一致的。二人之间的距离仅有一把刀的长度。  
“两仪式……你才是怪物。”  
浅上藤乃看着两仪式近在咫尺的眼睛，低声呢喃着。她想，她一定在笑吧。  
而下一秒，她的双眼直视着扬起的刀尖。  
像电影总看到的杀人现场那样，她的腹部被狠狠刺入。她感到一股前所未有的疼痛，鲜血不自觉地从喉咙里咳出。那股痛感激起了她全身上下的感官神经，让她有了人生从未有过的兴奋。  
在彻底昏厥前，她眼前映着的只有和服少女沾染着黑红血迹、沉静又冷酷的面容。  
以及……  
“扭曲吧——！”  
在少女的嘶吼中，完全失去形体、彻底坍塌的宽展大桥。

这是杀人魔出现的第三夜。  
对于两位怪物般的少女来说，今夜是最为现实的一夜。她们在独属于杀戮的高昂中，体会着将生命置于危机之中所带来的活着的实感。  
这也是，怪物彻底褪下人类外壳时，将人与野兽完全区分的、夏日的暴风雨夜。

在一同落入奔流的河中时，无论是浅上藤乃，还是两仪式，她们都仅仅纠缠着、拉扯着，就像两只真正的野兽那样。  
冰冷的河水拍打着她们的全身，可她们中竟没有一人觉得寒冷。  
如此熊熊燃烧着的活着的实感，今生不会再有第二次。

FIN。


End file.
